


You Have One New Message

by idektvshows



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: Bernie is in Kiev, Serena drunkenly messages her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If I remember rightly, I wrote this to cheer up the fandom because it was a tough day and I wanted to make everyone smile. And if we could not have happy Berena on telly I was going to be damned if I didn't write happy Berena in fanfic

Bernie slumped down onto her bed, a exhausted sigh escaping her lips as she moulded into the mattress. Picking up her phone she pressed the home button but there was no sign of life. Leaning over the edge, she picked up the lead which she inserted into her phone and placed it down, it eventually coming to life. Finding comfort again, she shut her eyes.

 

A shiver went down her spine as she woke up, sitting up she yawned and stretched before heading for the shower. As she lathered up the soap between her palms she thought about life back in London.. about Serena and Holby. How she missed seeing her favourite AAU lady everyday and working with her and how she missed home life and the food and of course her children. Shower time was when she allowed herself to reflect and feel guilty and all those feelings she had compartmentalised were allowed to surface and seep out of her body. The thought of how she left Holby and Serena without a second glance, made her feel angry, and yes she felt guilty but she felt like she had done the right thing. She regretted not leaving but how she left, she wished she had gone back in or went to Serena’s after the shift to talk things through but instead she was a coward.  
Upon leaving the shower, she knew she had to place that part of her life back in the box provided in the back of her brain.  
Once out of the bathroom, she headed for the kitchen where she poured herself a large glass of wine and stuffed a prepared meal in the microwave as she dried and dressed herself into comfortable attire.

 

Sitting down to eat her meal and drink her glass of wine, her thoughts shifted back to all those times she had drunk Shiraz with Serena after a long, exhausted day of working on AAU. How they sometimes got so drunk in Albies that they shared a taxi home, singing badly at the top of their lungs. How they laughed and joked together.. Feeling slightly sick at how much she missed the brunette she downed the remaining contents of her wine and finished her meal. Although, all she could think about was when the good times, the drunk times, especially when they went for a quick bite at the Italian restaurant before she left, and how relaxed and wonderful it was.. and how drunk Serena got. She remembered how she had to hold Serena in her arms as they waited for a taxi to take them both to their homes, respectively. How safe and loved she felt. How much she truly adored the brunette. How she wanted to kiss her so much but knew it wasn’t fair on doing that to Serena. The brunette made her feel a million things at once.  
If only she had not of messed it all up by running away.

  
She was exhausted as the clock struck 8pm, it would be 6pm in UK right now she thought. Sliding into the cold bed, she picked her phone up and messages came up. She had a voice message, her brow furrowed as she pressed the voice mail message and waited as the automated message was read out to her, antagonising slow.

  
_You have 1 new message.  
_  
 _Message 1 received Yesterday at 6:56pm_.

  
Serena Campbell:

_Bernie,_ [pause]

Bernie’s heart rate elevated, her eyes widening as she heard Serena’s voice for the first time in weeks. Her eyes be came watery. Her butterflies in her stomach awakening.  
oh Bernie.

Serena slurred, Serena Campbell was drunk calling Bernie, she smiled at the thought that the brunette was probably surrounded by empty bottles of her favourite wine.

 

_This time apart has been utter painful, and you know your aim was for me not to get hurt.??. Well guess what? It DOES. A lot. Thank you for that Berenice Wolfe._

  
Serena muttered the last bit as if she had distanced herself from her phone. Bernie felt her eyes fill up again, her heart aching at the amount of emotion in Serena’s drunken state.

  
_And I have had time to think… Oh and by the way, Raf knows and so does Ric. I told them, I said “I am a lesbian!”_   


  
Serena sung the last word, causing Bernie to giggle at how utterly comical the woman she loved was.

  
_Anyway, what was I saying?_ [pause] _Uh yes, I’ve had time to think and I know the timing isn’t right but I love you and I know you love me too.. Even if you can’t say it.._ [pause] _I love you. I am a lesbian for you, Bernie. I love you, I love you, I love you Berenice Griselda Wolfe._  


  
The hairs on Bernie’s back stood up at how Serena confessed repeatedly how much she loved the blonde and admitted that she was a lesbian. The words “I am a lesbian for you, Bernie” engraved in her mind forever. She bit her lip trying to hold back her emotions that had suddenly overcome her.

  
_Back to the point of this entire message._ [giggle] _I know the timing isn’t right so as crazy as this sounds,_ [pause] _because intoxicated Serena is hilarious and is stupidly, deeply in love with this blonde who buggered off to Kiev…I am going to meet you halfway._  


  
The was a sudden crackle and the line went dead.

 

_End of message. To listen to this message again press 1_

  
Bernie was in shock and confusion, peering at the phone she frowned. Her heart was beating rapidly, her mouth dry. Suddenly she jumped at the knock at the door. Without thinking anything of it, she inhaled and exhaled deeply as she found her composure, wiping the corners of her eyes dry. She walked to the door casually and opened it. Her heart momentarily stopped in utter and complete shock before it resumed beating but rapidly. She took in the sight of Serena Campbell stood in the doorway, with a surprised smile on her face and a fur hat on her head.. Bernie looked at her in complete adoration and bewilderment. All the apprehension she had been harbouring since she had left, disappeared.

 

“S-serena?” she gasped, her eyes searching the brunettes.

 

“Surprise” Serena smiled nervously. Bernie’s brow furrowed once more.

 

“H-how…?” the blonde stuttered, in a complete state of shock.

 

But before she let Serena respond she pulled her into her embrace, squeezing her body as she captured her lips with her own in a desperate, passionate and rough kiss.

Pulling away to catch her breath, Bernie fought against the force.

 

“I can’t believe you’re here." she managed to speak between her breaths.

 

"Me neither." the brunette grinned, not letting go of Bernie.

 

"I only just received your voice message!" she exclaimed.

 

 

"But that doesn’t matter" she continued.

 

"Because you’re here.” she stroked her thumb against Serena’s cheek, gliding down to press under her chin, bringing the brunettes lips to hers once again.

 

“I missed you." she confessed quietly as she kissed her softly.

 

As the kiss deepened, Bernie pulled her further into her room and slammed the door shut. She pushed the brunette up against the wooded surface, kissing her again before pulling away, to look at her.

 

"I like your hat.” Bernie smirked, her voice thick with arousal as she kissed Serena’s lips again.

 

“I wore it especially." Serena teased.

 

"Well, as much as I love it, Serena Campbell. I want it off.” she told her.

Knocking it playfully, the hat fell down onto the floor. Serena looked at Bernie as if she had been wronged, the audacity the blonde had, before they burst into fits of laughter. Serena capturing Bernie’s lips once more for another kiss.

Bernie pulled away.

 

“As much as I want to keep on kissing you. Would you like a tour?” Bernie breathed, her hot breath on the brunette.

Serena was aroused, incredibly by the blonde. Leaning forward she whispered into her ear.

“A tour of your bed would be ideal..” she licked the shell of the blondes ear.

The timbre of her voice sent a wave of pleasured down between the blondes legs. Serena noticed as Bernie swallowed dryly and how her breath hitched.

 

“Serena” Bernie deliciously exclaimed, her voice slightly cautious.

 

“It’s time to be honest." the brunette told her.

 

"Well then.” Bernie smiled. Her eyes not leaving the brunettes as she turned to face the room.

 

“Welcome to my room.” she smiled. Bernie walked across the room to put her floordrobe on a chair in the corner. Serena perched herself on the bed and watched as Bernie fluttered about.

 

“Bernie" she spoke firmly.

 

"Yep” the blonde quickly turned she was greeted by the brunettes outstretched hand. Bernie took hold of it and Serena pulled her to the bed. Bernie sitting next to her, looking at her, taking in every detail. Serena took her head in her hands and kissed her once again, this time she began to lean backwards until they were laying down together. Bernie flipped over her, straddling her as they kissed passionately once more.. Both of them making up for lost time. But it was as if they had never lost time.


End file.
